Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 11
Annabeth T'hat was the last thing I, or anyone for that matter, expected. The look on Pollux's face was all I needed to see to know that he had a feeling, and I had the same one in the deep pit of my stomach. Ebony's claiming wasn't random; something was going to happen and it was going to deal with the quest. Dionysus, or Mr. D as he use to be called at the camp, has a way of making everything for anyone extremely difficult, and that must be why he claimed her tonight, two days before we planned to leave to find Percy. I was just standing there in thought after I sent Nico off when I felt a hand placed on my shoulders. I looked and saw Chrion, and Rachel Dare on his other side. "You need to sleep to, Annabeth," Chrion said, using his fatherly tone. "I need to help them, Chrion. There's no time for me to-" "I told Malcolm to take over for you," Rachel said. "You need to sleep, Annabeth." "I need to help them," I answered firmly. "You need to sleep. I starting to worry about you, Annabeth," Chrion said as he took his hand off my shoulder. Rachel walked over to me and put her hands on my shoulders and looked straight at me with her piercing green eyes, "I know how you feel, Annabeth. It's not like you were his only friend. The whole camp misses him, including me. Percy was one of my closest friends, but that doesn't mean we should run ourselves off a cliff for him. He wouldn't want us to either." I wanted to cry. Rachel Elizabeth Dare had been such a good friend to me after I had been rude to her (I did have good reasons though). She then hugged me and I hugged her back. She then looked at me, "Besides, how are a bunch of fourteen and fifteen year olds going to drive a flying boat without the genuis of a child of Athena like you to help?" I smiled and then looked back at Chrion, "Good night, Chrion." "Good night, Annabeth." I turned back to Rachel, "And good night, Rachel." "Good night." I then walked to the cabins, passing the working site. I saw Malcom holding one of my blueprints and pointing at some of the campers to do this or that. Then there was Leo, walking around the boat making sure all was in order. And on top of the boat was Jason and Piper working side by side. The Agro II was being built. I made my way into my cabin and shut the door. **** There I was, standing in the middle of a forest. I thought maybe I had wandered into the deep part of the camp's forest since I didn't recognize anything around me, except for the smell of pine and gasoline in the air. All of sudden, I heard a loud rushing noise coming from somewhere close. I took off towards the noise, and then was standing in an open area, and there was Percy! ''Percy!!!! '' His shirt was a little ripped up, but otherwise he looked completely fine. I saw that in the air was two... Gorgons! Percy was fighting Gorgons! ''Percy Jackson, you idiot! I couldn't hear what was happening exactly, but I could see everything fine. In the air with the Gorgons was a kid, who didn't seem very happy. I looked and in front of Percy was river. Use the river! Use to river! He looked the river and very carefully moved it and molded it into two fists, and then very swiftly threw them on top of the two Gorgons, soaking them, the kid, and himself. The Gorgons then landed into the river and two whirlpools appeared, ripping them into pieces. All of sudden, all these kids came out of the woods, each wearing a purple tee. I then blinked quickly, making sure I was seeing what i thought I was seeing. There, standing now next to Percy was Juno, or Hera, queen of Olympus and Zeus' wife. All the kids went on one knee, that is, all of them but Percy. All he did was slowly cross his arms. I smiled, That's Percy. The kids then stood back up. I saw Hera, or Juno, talk to them and point to Percy. Some of them seemed very shocked, but a girl who was standing a little ways off. I could see the look on her face, one of concern for something, but she was trying hard for it to be deeply hidden. I had done the same thing before. Hera talked for a little bit longer before disappearing in a glowing light. Percy stood there with his "huh?" face on. The girl I had seen before walked over to him, said something, and then walked off as two people grabbed Percy's arm. I was ready to bolt to help him, when someone else grabbed my arm '''tightly. I whipped around to be face to face with Hera herself. "Hello, Annabeth." I didn't say anything. I didn't want to say anything. "I see. I guess that's how your going to be then. I don't know why your always so hostile to me." "You don't know? Are you kidding me, Hera? First you send your cows after me because I said something that angered you, then you tried to kill me with a statue, and now you're using my boyfriend as a pawn for your little plan! That's why, Hera, and if you feel like staying alive then I would become a little more careful about who you mess with!" I was breathing heavily. Hera just stood there with a calm look on her face. "Aren't you going to apologize or something!" No answer. I slowly walked up and touched her. My hand went straight through her. All of sudden, "Hera" dissappered. "Anger. I like it," said a voice. The same one I had heard in my last dream. "Hello?" "I understand, Annabeth. The gods always take advantage of us and never think about their actions." "What's going on?" "Don't worry, Annabeth. Your anger is good, very useful too. Don't forget about what Hera, and the other gods have done to you. Everything they've done to harm Percy, your friends, and especially yourself. Oh, Annabeth Chase, always the victim. You will get your revenge." "Who are you?" "Someone. Sleep for now, you'll need your rest for what's coming..." The voice was so soothing, and so sweet... I slowly closed my eyes and fell down. **** "Annabeth! Annabeth!" I opened my eyes. and saw Malcolm standing over me with several others behind him. "Annabeth," he sighed. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine. Why is everyone in here?" "Someone heard you screaming. We all thought the worst and rushed in here. Are you sure you're okay?" "Yes, Malcolm. Thank you for checking on me." "You're welcome." "I think I better be getting up," I stand as I stood up. "You've only been asleep for three hours." I looked at him. He nodded, "She's fine everyone, let's go back to helping the others!" ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Category:Chapter Page